Up Close And Personal With....
by Wyvern's Elucidated Brethren
Summary: That's right, we go up close and personal with our favourite boys, in the style of a magazine-type profile. Interviews sometime after Harry and Draco's wedding. Slash. *Chapter 2 - Draco*
1. Harry

Wyv: While bored one day I was flicking through an old football programme, and I came to the page with a player's personal profile on.  
Bel: She showed it to me and we immediately started thinking about what our favourite boys would answer to the questions.  
Lan: Then I came over to see what they were up to, and demanded that we interview our boys and post the results up on FFN.   
Wyv: So here they are! Interviews taking place some time after Harry and Draco's wedding.   
Lan: It might help if you've read some of our fics before, but if you haven't, don't worry, you can still read this.  
Bel: Some things we've mentioned in these pages haven't cropped up in our fics yet...don't worry, they will!  
Lan: Disclaimer: They don't belong to us, although we wish they did!   
  
************************************************************************************************  
Up close and personal with...  
Harry Potter.  
  
Full name: Harold James Potter.  
Nickname: Harry. Or sometimes (still) 'The Boy Who Lived'.  
Age: 25.  
Occupation: Seeker for Hogsmeade.   
  
If you...  
  
If you had only 10 Galleons in your pocket, what would you spend it on?  
I'd get something to do with Quidditch, I suppose. Or get Draco another mirror. He's so vain!  
  
If you could be any other person for a day, who would it be?  
I'd just like to be someone normal, the man in the street who isn't Famous Harry Potter for once.   
  
If you had to pick the ideal person to share a flat with, who would it be?  
I've already got the perfect person - Draco. He's so tidy all the time and he does the cooking. Perfect. I wouldn't advise being around when he starts to sing in the shower though.  
  
If you were stuck in a lift, who would be the worst person to be stuck with?  
Erm...apart from Voldemort, if he somehow managed to come back to life... I'd say Sirius, he knows more practical jokes than Fred and George, you just wouldn't be safe!  
  
If you had a week's holiday, what three people would you take with you?  
Draco, Ron and Sirius.  
  
If you had to cater for 8 people at a party, could you cope without any help?  
No way! I can barely cook soup! Draco could do the cooking.  
  
If you knew it was your last day on earth, how would you spend it?  
I'd play a Quidditch match against the current World Champions, Albania, and win it of course! Then maybe a drink or two with all my friends and the evening enjoying myself with Draco.  
  
The Best and Worst.  
  
What was your best subject at school?  
Probably Defence Against The Dark Arts, I had quite a bit of practise at that! Or Quidditch.  
  
What was your worst subject at school?  
Potions. Snape hated me. Or Divination, Trelawny was so awful, predicting my death every five seconds.  
  
What's the best argument you've ever had?  
When I broke up with Draco, simply because of the way we made up!  
  
What's the best item of clothing you own?  
Um, probably a T-shirt that Draco got me, it's sparkly green and it says 'Don't touch what you can't afford' on the front in silver.  
  
What's the worst item of clothing you own?  
I've still got a pair of Dudley's old jeans in the bottom of my wardrobe. I'm terrible, I never throw anything out.  
  
What's the best birthday present you've ever had?  
A necklace that Draco gave me on my 21st, it's a silver dragon on its hind legs, guarding a crystal in the shape of a heart. It's absolutely gorgeous, I never take it off.  
  
What's the worst birthday present you've ever had?  
Anything that the Dursleys gave me.  
  
What's the best Quidditch match you've ever played in?  
My first International game, against Ireland. It went on for ages until I got the Snitch, and Seamus wouldn't speak to me for days afterwards, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing...  
  
What's the worst Quidditch match you've ever played in?  
That match against Hufflepuff in my third year at Hogwarts, when the Dementors showed up.  
  
What's the best book you've ever read?  
Quidditch Through The Ages.  
  
What's the worst book you've ever read?  
Anything by Lockhart.  
  
What's the best night out you've ever had?  
My stag night, or my 21st where Draco became a stripper for the evening, it was hilarious!  
  
What's the worst night out you've ever had?  
Any night out with Seamus. He spends so long getting ready you only get about 10 minutes in the club.  
  
Personal.  
  
What three words best describe you?  
Athletic, funny and sexy.  
  
What did you want to be when you were young?  
Anyone other than me.  
  
What one thing would you change about your life if you could go back in time and change it?  
I wouldn't. It would have been nice to have parents and be normal and not have to worry about Voldemort and everything, but I'm happy with my life the way it is at the moment.   
  
Favourites.  
  
TV programme: Seeker, Quidditch highlights programme.  
Film: Austin Powers.  
Actor: Ewan McGregor.  
Actress: Selina Houghton from the wizard show Ministry, she's so funny!  
Food: Pizza.  
Drink: Veba, a cherry and vodka drink. Lovely!  
Restaurant: Luigi's.  
Shop: Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
Newspaper: Daily Prophet.  
Magazine: Snitch Weekly.  
Car: Porsche 911.  
Style of music: Indie, rock, pop.  
Group: Stereophonics.  
Album: Performance and Cocktails - Stereophonics.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
End notes, by Bel: So...you like? Who should we do next? Draco? Fred and George? Ron? Seamus? Or Elliott? Vote in your reviews, person with the most votes will be done next. We love ya all! 


	2. Draco

Bel: Thanks to Munkie Buttt, Ruka-chan, Pepperjack Candy, Alynnia*McKinnon, Sirius Ravenclaw, Azzie and Prongs for their reviews and votes.   
Wyv: The winner with a massive 6/7 votes is.....  
Lan: DRACO! So here it is, enjoy :)  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Up Close and Personal with...  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Full name: Draco Isaac Malfoy.  
Nickname: Just 'Drac'. Or 'Sexy Blond'!   
Age: 25.  
Occupation: Cartoonist and reporter with the Daily Prophet and wannabe artist.  
  
If you....  
  
If you only had 10 Galleons in your pocket, what would you spend it on?  
-I'd go shopping! I'd probably buy myself a nice little hair accessory type thing, probably a tiara, my old one got a bit bent.  
  
If you could be any other person for a day, who would you be?  
-Um... well there's this new wizard artist just emerged on the scene, Armando Howe, I'd love to have that much talent!   
  
If you had to pick the ideal person to share a flat with, who would it be?   
-Apart from Harry? Well, probably the Muggle singer, Brian Molko. He always looks so effortlessly beautiful, we could swap makeup tips.   
  
If you were stuck in a lift, who would be the worst person to be stuck with?  
-Seamus Finnigan. He never shuts up, and he's permanently horny, there's no telling what he'd get up to!   
  
If you had a weeks holiday, which three people would you take with you?  
-Harry, Ron and Hermione, as we always have such a laugh together. Although I'm sure Fred, George and Seamus would find a way to sneak in somehow!  
  
If you had to cater for 8 people at a dinner party, could you cope without any help?  
-Of course! I'm an excellent cook. I'd even cook nude if they asked me nicely enough!  
  
If you knew it was your last day on earth, how would you spend it?  
-I'd spend the day with everyone I love just having a laugh, maybe at a theme park or something, and then spend the evening alone with Harry.  
  
The Best and Worst.  
  
What was your best subject at school?  
-Potions. But that was probably just because I was the teacher's pet in that subject!  
  
What was your worst subject at school?  
-History of Magic, it was so boring I'm amazed I managed to get any marks at all, I was always asleep in that lesson.  
  
What's the best argument you've ever had?  
-With Hermione and Ginny, we were having a nice little girlie chat and got into a bit of a dispute about who'd used the last bit of red nail varnish (well it wasn't me, red's not really my colour!). Pillows, lipstick and mint choc chip ice cream everywhere! Or the one that led to me and Harry breaking up, mainly cos we made up, got married and I got a pair of pink leather trousers out of it!  
  
What's the best item of clothing you own?  
-My whole wardrobe! I have some amazing stuff. If I had to choose one, though... ah, difficult! Um... no, I really can't choose, my whole wardrobe is amazing!  
  
What's the worst item of clothing you own?  
-Question does not apply to me. Oh, hang on though... my friend Helen at work gave me a purple PVC miniskirt, I've worn it a couple of times out clubbing but I don't really like it...it's not short enough!   
  
What's the best birthday present you've ever had?  
-Ohh... I know this will sound really really corny, but Harry. We got together on my 18th, I love him so much!   
  
What's the worst birthday present you've ever had?  
-Fred once gave me a pair of pink and yellow polka-dot tights as a joke present. They were revolting!  
  
What's the best Quidditch match you've ever seen?  
-Harry's first professional game, against the Chudley Cannons, mainly because it was his first and it was special.   
  
What's the worst Quidditch match you've ever seen?  
-England vs Estonia, '98 World Cup. England were flattened 360-10. Not at all a good match to be reporting on!  
  
What's the best book you've ever read?  
-I don't tend to read books, I prefer magazines, something with a bit of gossip in it!  
  
What's the worst book you've ever read?  
-All of my school books.  
  
What's the best night out you've ever had?  
-My hen night. Such a laugh, but I will never, ever forgive those girls for leaving me naked in a field, alone with an irate bull and mad farmer!  
  
What's the worst night out you've ever had?  
-That whole month after I'd broken up with Harry, I just kept going into bars, getting too drunk to even remember who I was, and kicked out of bars. It was horrible.  
  
Personal.  
  
What three words best describe you?  
-Drop dead gorgeous!  
  
What did you want to be when you were younger?  
-Happy.  
  
What one thing would you change about your life if you could go back in time and change it?  
-I wouldn't have been such an arrogant little prick at school. I might have actually been liked then.   
  
Favourites.  
  
TV programme: Frasier.  
Film: Anything with Lee Bowman, a young wizard actor, in. He's gorgeous!  
Actor: Lee Bowman.  
Actress: I never pay attention to the actresses!  
Food: Chocolate ice cream with mallow ripple.  
Drink: Archers and Lemonade.  
Restaurant: This nice little Italian down the road from our place, Luigi's.  
Shop: Bongo, in Hogsmeade, it sells some fantastic clothes there!  
Newspaper: Daily Prophet.  
Magazine: Witch Weekly! So informative, if you like gossip. Which I do!  
Car: Don't like cars.  
Style of music: Pop and indie.   
Group: That Muggle group, S Club 7, have some great songs!  
Album: '7', by S Club 7. I play it all the time, it drives Harry mad!  
Holiday destination: Paris! The shops... *gets dreamy look in eyes*  
  
************************************************************************************************  
Wyv: So, who's next? Vote in your reviews, the one with the most votes will be done! Love ya! 


	3. Seamus

Thanks for the marvellous response! The winner, collecting a massive total of 4 votes, is….. Seamus! As usual, don't forget to review and vote who you want done next. Bel xxx  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************Up close and personal with...  
Seamus Finnigan.  
  
Full name: Seamus Andrew Finnigan.  
Nickname: Blond Bimbo; The Hogsmeade Whore.   
Age: 25.  
Occupation: Quidditch commentator. .   
  
If you...  
  
If you had only 10 Galleons in your pocket, what would you spend it on?  
-A round of drinks at the nearest bar.   
  
If you could be any other person for a day, who would it be?  
-Harry Potter. Cos then I'd get to shag Draco Malfoy. .   
  
If you had to pick the ideal person to share a flat with, who would it be?  
-Draco Malfoy. As he's such a wonderfully tidy person and all, and great company, and nothing to do with his looks whatsoever… *ahem*   
  
If you were stuck in a lift, who would be the worst person to be stuck with?  
-Snape. Greasy, slimy and eww!   
  
If you had a week's holiday, what three people would you take with you?  
-Elliott, Dean and Draco.   
  
If you had to cater for 8 people at a party, could you cope without any help?  
-Yeah, if they didn't mind tinned stew, pizza and Guinness.   
  
If you knew it was your last day on earth, how would you spend it?  
-Go to a Quidditch match, get drunk, get laid, not necessarily in that order.   
  
The Best and Worst.  
  
What was your best subject at school?  
-Quidditch.  
  
What was your worst subject at school?  
-Potions. I bet everyone says that, don't they?  
  
What's the best argument you've ever had?  
-I have them all the time, there's too many to single out just one.  
  
What's the best item of clothing you own?  
-My Ireland Quidditch robes.   
  
What's the worst item of clothing you own?  
-Dean gave me a pair of England Quidditch robes as a joke once. At least, I hope it was a joke! They're lining my sock drawer.   
  
What's the best birthday present you've ever had?  
-Tickets to see Northern Ireland vs Republic of Ireland, Quidditch World Cup Qualifier. Went on for three weeks, bloody marvellous!   
  
What's the worst birthday present you've ever had?  
-England Quidditch robes. (sorry, Dean!)   
  
What's the best Quidditch match you've ever seen?  
-See answer for the birthday thing. Need I say more?  
  
What's the worst Quidditch match you've ever seen?  
-Lithuania vs Scotland. Bloody boring, no-one scored anything for about three hours.   
  
What's the best book you've ever read?  
-Book? What's that, then?   
  
What's the worst book you've ever read?  
-Anything to do with school.   
  
What's the best night out you've ever had?  
-The last time I went home, all me old mates dragged me out for a few bevies. And when I say a few, I mean it lasted all weekend. Marvellous, and you couldn't be in better company.   
  
What's the worst night out you've ever had?  
-I don't have bad nights out. I make them good! (Editors note: I think certain people would have to disagree with you there, love.)  
Personal.  
  
What three words best describe you?  
-Blond, Irish.   
  
What did you want to be when you were young?  
-Famous.  
  
What one thing would you change about your life if you could go back in time and change it?  
-I'd've got to Draco first.   
  
Favourites.  
  
TV programme: Seeker, Quidditch highlights programme.  
Film: Flying Camel, it's a film about a Quidditch player who gets put in prison. It's great, and he's so fit! Or any James Bond film.   
Actor: Pierce Brosnan.   
Actress: I don't look at the women.   
Food: Pizza.  
Drink: Two pints of lager.   
Restaurant: Pizza Hut. What do you mean, that doesn't count?   
Shop: Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
Newspaper: Don't read.   
Magazine: Don't read.  
Car: Don't drive, much rather have a broomstick.   
Style of music: Bit of this, bit of that.   
Group: At the moment, the Hives.   
Album: Your New Favourite Band – The Hives. 


End file.
